Arkanin
Despite being the most recent addition to the Coalition, the Arkanin have proven their value quite well. They've been able to spread far and wide across many worlds, and together with the Digondarians, have kept their frontier quiet. Their martial prowess, ferocity, and toughness enabled them to hold their own against Earth for decades unassisited, though eventually they were put on the defensive. The Arkanin language, sounding more like trumpet sounds than words, has earned them the nickname of "honkers" by Earth soldiers. Despite how alien they look, the Arkanin have a mentality more understandable to the Tarsin mind than most other species. Physiology Arkanin are made mostly of a very lightweight chitinous exterior, and stabilized by an interior skeletal system; all complemented by segments of true exosksleton on their forelimbs, heads, and backs. Half of their weight is in these three support structures. Four legs keep them standing in a very stable position, though the manner in which they are arrayed limits horizontal motion of their arms. The Arkanin's head is located just above the arms, with the mouth of many parts on the bottom, usually covered by protective exoskeleton plates. Five eyes, one main and four assistance, occupy the entire "face." Extending behind the head and up into the air is the lung crest, a tapering spire with eight breathing holes lined up at the top, a relic of the Arkanin's watery past. They uses these eight holes for speaking, of sorts. Honking, whistling, trumpeting, all are common sounds in their communication. Gestures of hand, foot, and mandibles also play an important part in their language. There is a significant amount of sexual dimorphism in this species, the most seen in any Coalition race. The males are bigger, with much brighter colors on their exoskeletal plates. Females are much the opposite, possessing less in plating as well. This comes from an ancient time, but vibrant colors are still deemed a valuable trait in males. In the days before space flight, Arkanin engineered a special kind of male specifically for fighting, one that was much more armored, five times stronger and more enduring, and all-around bigger. Due to their size, these soldiers required cybernetic augmentation for full mobility. Though they can lead perfectly normal lives, as their minds were not altered, all their male offspring will be of the same soldier breed. These Arkanin are invaluable on the battlefield for their toughness and ability to carry much heavier weapons than Tarsins or Thyrendi. History - Rewrite coming soon :^) Arkanin evolved from fishing animals, which would walk along riverbeds and the coasts on six legs, completely submerged except for the lung crest on their backs. Eventually, these animals began to use their foremost limbs for manipulating the environment around them and creating tools. Over time, those limbs grew smaller and more agile, turning into arms, while the lung crests shortened as they no longer spent all their time underwater hunting for fish. With tools and more food sources, intelligence expanded, and within a few million years, the proto-Arkanin became modern Arkanin. Today There are just five Arkanin families that hold the reins of power in the Federation; which member acts as Premier is switched every three decades. Much of the Federation's income has been siphoned off into their own bank accounts. Despite the rampant corruption and nepotism, the Arkanin are content with their government. As long as alien influence is kept low, the military kept prepared, and the economy kept up, the Arkanin masses are happy. These three goals are the only things the Federation's government takes seriously. Tarsin lowlander laborers are kept strictly segregated and are non-citizens; emigration outside of the Federation is strictly forbidden. Taxes are low, companies can be founded and licensed in a matter of hours, and there is no social safety net in place. Finally, the Federation's part of the Imperial Navy is always well-supplied and maintained, sharply practiced and drilled. Little did Premier Vasai, leader of the Othaen Federation from the 2230s to the present, know that this would come to be a very good choice when the Earthmen war began to unfold not long into his rule. When communicating with aliens, Arkanin usually have an electronic translator do the work for them. Some outsiders have even learned basic interpretation of their musical language, but it is beyond most's understanding. This has come in handy during the Earth war, as Arkanin contingents can simply "shout" or "sing" to each other in the midst of battle, with no fear of their enemy knowing what they're talking about. In the long hours between skirmishes, the Arkanin's natural trumpet is the dominant sound on the field. Culture The Arkanin civilization was in its infancy when the Beacon Cataclysm hit. There is a common folk-memory among certain tribes of iron gods that walked their lands, disregarding them completely, doing battle with other gods. The Archive believes that this, along with Digondar's earliest records, is a significant clue to who was behind the Cataclysm. It would be another eight thousand years before Othaen was once again relevant to anything. The development of Othaen was more or less on par with mid-20th century Earth when they were found by the Tarsins, which is where they have stayed ever since. The tale of the Cataclysm has discouraged them completely from advancing any further than they already have. Roughly seven hundred years ago, the Zaian brought their faith to the Arkanin, which found a fertile ground to grow upon. The race of Othaen is now perhaps the most zealous of all, on average. They have played a key role in the last few centuries, and their oligarchs have even dabbled their claws in Tarsin Imperial politics, to some success. Unlike most of the other aliens amongst the Coalition, the Arkanin allow other races to reside in their Realm, provided they sign over the rights they had in their previous Realms. The Arkanin do not fear outsiders, and are quite willing to use them for their own gain. But, the Tarsin policy of promoting ethnic nationalism has worked well, and the Arkanin are very keen on making sure there is absolutely no threat of their people becoming a minority on their own worlds. See also *Othaen Federation * Partner races *What they may sound like Category:Coalition of Planets